Bright Eyes
by MissPennyLockhart
Summary: How could it happen to his bright eyes? Draco reflects upon the worst moment of his life.


_Bright Eyes._

* * *

The first thing that he had ever noticed about her was her eyes.

_Bright eyes,  
Burning like fire_

He hadn't noticed the way she jabbered on about Hogwarts a History, the way she was clearly a muggle born or the insanity of her unkempt hair. No, it was her eyes, the two honey orbs that had seemed to shine with such knowledge and hope. They had made him yearn for the girl he'd never seen before, the feeling which was snatched from him so horrifically when he discovered her to be a _mudblood_ and a Gryffindor.

As the years went by his initial curiosity had naturally turned to hate as he thought about the bright eyed Gryffindor that he couldn't have, not in even the simplest of ways.

However, as the world turns things change and their relationship _had _changed. Working in the same department at the ministry their friendship had been slow and tentative but gradually they had begun to trust each other. Then they were made partners. The dynamics of their relationship changed forever. They had fallen in love.

Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy, the pair that had never seemed possible had fallen into a perfectly tragic relationship. They were so happy, neither had the slightest inclination that they could be star-crossed lovers. Their families and friends even supported the relationship, nature however apparently didn't.

She was dead, she was dead and he had seen her die. It was the single worst thing he had ever witnessed in his twenty four years of existence and he hoped never to see a loved one die again. Whimpering slightly he drew their daughter Daisy tight against his hip. At two years old she didn't know what was going on, she hadn't the slightest clue why her daddy kept crying when she looked up at him with the big brown eyes that reminded him so much of her mother. His Bright Eyes was dead. Bright eyes had been his pet name for her, initially she had despised it but as she fell in love with him she began to love the nickname too.

She was dead. He was distraught. Her death hadn't been an exciting one like everybody had assumed it would be. It hadn't been at the hands of Voldemort or an enemy. Nor had it been due to magic, it was entirely the fault of nature. She had been a victim of a brain aneurysm, something which attacked her suddenly and killed her almost instantly. It seemed the headaches she constantly had weren't just a mix of lack of sleep, caffeine and too much reading. It was ironic, the organ she used the most was the one that killed her.

They had been sitting at home on their bed. It was the evening and they had just settled Daisy. They had been lying, talking about their future when she had suddenly let out a short gasp, her eyes had widened with horror and the spark, the shine in her eyes that had initially piqued his curiosity, was gone. He had known in that moment that the woman he loved was dead. He had closed her eyelids, he couldn't bear to see her eyes without that shine and he had crept into Daisy's room and obsessively watched her breathing for almost an hour before calling somebody.

_Bright eyes,  
How can you close and fail?_

Now, as he stared at the casket he let out a ragged breath. Her eyes were closed; it seemed her whole aura was gone, looking down at his daughter he ran a hand through her curly platinum hair causing her to giggle and her eyes to sparkle. Reminding him so much of her mother. As he kissed her forehead, he felt a heavy hand sit comfortingly on his shoulder. He glanced over to a solemn looking Harry Potter.

"Malfoy." He nodded.

"Potter." Draco replied, his voice catching.

"I don't like her with her eyes closed. Maybe we should open them?" Harry questioned, breath baited waiting for Draco's answer.

"Potter its worse when her eyes are open. The lights gone I don't know if I could handle it, it's not her. The sparkle is gone."

_How can the light that burned so brightly  
Suddenly burn so pale?_

Harry nodded and took a seat in the pews behind them, Draco followed him shortly afterwards.

The service seemed to pass by in a blur as Draco sat, keeping his wriggling toddler still on his lap. It didn't seem two minutes until Draco was called up to give his eulogy. Handing Daisy over to Molly Weasley who was sitting on his other side he stepped up to the podium, panicking. He hadn't prepared a eulogy; he had been too overcome with emotions over the past few days to even think about the funeral. The Weasley's had generously organised everything for him. He had given them a wizard cheque and told them to plan the perfect funeral for Hermione, his Hermione.

Taking a ragged and shaky breath he lent forward towards the microphone, they were in a muggle church, close to where she'd grown up with her parents.

"Ladies, Gentlemen." He greeted, raising a hand and giving a weak smile. "I'm ashamed to say that I haven't written a eulogy, to say I've been wallowing in my own grief would be the understatement of the century. I miss Hermione, I really do. Words can't even describe how much. So I'm just going to say this. I'm going to miss you a hell of a lot bright eyes. Daisy will too." Giving the audience a nod, he stepped down from the podium and took a struggling Daisy back into his arms.

He knew that his life would be miserable without his bright eyes but he had Daisy and he had the support of the friends and family that he had acquired through Hermione to get him through the rest of his life. However, nothing could fill the hole that Hermione _Bright Eyes_ Granger had left in him.

_Bright eyes..._

* * *

_A/N: Hey, I know this story isn't brilliant but I was listening to the song_ _bright eyes and was struck with inspiration. Don't judge too harshly, it was late when it was written ... nearing midnight I'd say. Anyway **disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter franchise, nor the song Bright eyes.**_ _Anyway, to anyone waiting on the next chapter of 'Hermione's Journey' it is in the process of being written, i'm just struggling slightly with this chapter. :) thanks_

_Miss Penny Lockhart,. x_


End file.
